Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 4)
Season 4 is the fourth season of Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Old Man Shuckle - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Todd Snap - Brian Griffin * Professor Oak - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nurse Joy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Temacu - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Temacu's Father - Darkwing Duck Episodes: # A Goldenrod Opportunity # A Dairy Tale Ending # Air Time! # The Bug Stops Here # Type Casting # Fossil Fools # Carrying On! # Hassle in the Castle # Two Hits and a Miss # A Hot Water Battle # Hook, Line, and Sinker # Beauty and the Breeder # A Better Pill to Swallow # Power Play # Mountain Time # Wobbu-PalooZsa # Imitation Confrontation # The Trouble with Snubbull # Aridos, Amigos # Wings 'N' Things # The Grass Route # The Apple Corp # Houndoom's Special Delivery # A Ghost of a Chance # From Ghost to Ghost # Trouble's Brewing # All That Glitters! # The Light Fantastic # UnBEARable # Moving Pictures # Spring Fever # Freeze Frame # The Stolen Stones! # The Dunsparce Deception # The Wayward Wobbuffet # Sick Daze # Ring Masters # The Poke-Spokesman # Control Freak # The Art of Pokémon # The Heartbreak of Dale # Current Events # Turning Over a New Bayleaf # Doin' What Comes Natu-Rally # The Big Balloon Blow-Up # The Screen Actor's Guilt # Right On, Rhydon! # The Kecleon Caper # The Joy of Water Pokémon # Got Miltank? # Fight for the Light # Machoke, Machoke Man! Gallery: Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Misty Dale-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-37087675-352-264.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Himself Togepi in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Togepi as Herself Belladonna in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Belladonna as Jessie Carface (TV Series).jpg|Carface as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Wobbuffet in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Wobbuffet as Himself Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Whitney Whitney's Nidorina.png|Whitney's Nidorina as Herself 035Clefairy OS anime 2.png|Clefairy as Herself Etta.jpg|Etta as DJ Mary Ducky in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Ducky as Casey Francine Frensky (TV Series).jpg|Francine Frensky as Suzie Johnny.jpg|Johnny as Zane Brock's Vulpix.png|Vulpix as Herself Nicodemus.jpg|Nicodemus as Old Man Shuckle Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory as Aya Roo hanging on tree as Roo watches Tigger singing at the end of Someone Like Me.png|Roo as Morty 094Gengar OS anime 3.png|Gengar as Himself Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Apple Bloom as Sakura Brian Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Brian Griffin as Todd Snap Clifford the Big Red Dog dancing.png|Clifford as Gan Gogh Colonel (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Judy hopps 2.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Gosalyn Mallard.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard as Temacu Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Temacu's Father Rebecca Cunningham-3.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Jasmine Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Chuck Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz